Jason Michael
"STAND UP AND FINISH WHAT YOU STARTED", a kid with black shaggy hair sat there getting kick and punched to the ground, "Jason are you OK" a familiar voice ask its Jason friend Mike, "dude are you OK" Jason sat there just staring into space. "You're starting to creep me out" Jason just sat there then he started laughing as the kid was about hit him one more time "why are u laughing punk, is this funny to you". "I'm laughing because i'm feeling pain, so i know that i'm still human" Jason said. "Your a creep" the kid went running down the hallway of the school. Jason was at the school office when his mom walked in "are you OK!?" his mom said before running over to him, "i'm fine mom just a little beat up, it hurts a little but i'm fine". Jason sat there as his mom was filling out the papers to leave school, "mom why did you come for me i'm always getting into fights and you know i'm always getting hurt" "well because, i love you and i never want to see you hurt". For the rest of the drive home they were both silent. Jason was cracking his knuckles as he walked into the doors of his house, his favorite hoodie that his big brother gave him before going to the military had blood on it from Jason's wounds. "Jason give the hoodie so i can clean it" Jason handed it to his mom. Just then he seen his mom smiling "Mom why are...." Jason was cut off by the front door opening, he looked over to see his brother walking in. Jason ran over and gave his brother a hug. Jason is so attach to his brother because when they were little there were attack by a robber, his older brother Zachary was only 13 now his 17 but Zachary grabbed the guys hands and twisted them backwards and snapped his wrist. "Hey Jason" there was a moment of silence "why is there black under one of your eyes" his brother asked. "well you're taking after your brother" Zachary started laughing. They heard something outside it was there grandma "hi grandma" both of the boys said. Jason's mom was making dinner when Jason just all the sudden just fell over and past out, "JASON" he could hear his brother yelling call 911 his heart has stopped. They rushed him to the hospital,"where am i" Jason woke up and got out of the hospital bed, he limped down the hall every person he passed he could see them staring at him. Until he seen his mom crying sitting on one of the waiting chairs, she looked over to see Jason sitting down next to her "mom what's wrong" Jason's mom hugged him "we thought you were going to die you've been in a coma for 3 months, your heart stopped for 15 mins then they brought you back to life but you wouldn't wake up" His brother Jason brought him clothes, "please never do that again". He was released after another 5 days there. His brother Zachary never left his side, After 10 days from coming back from the hospital he had to go to school (so did his brother). "Promise me when i'm away for another 3 weeks you won't get hurt" his brother asked him " I promise". but little did they know that he would break that promise. Jason went through the school day until the bells rang when he left there waiting for him was that jerk for earlier. "Hey Jason you back for some more" this time he was holding a knife Mike was walking next to him when this happened "MIKE RAN", but one of the kid grab mike and held him down "now this will only hurt a little bit" that kid was going to cut Mikes arms, 2 other kids held Jason as he was about to cut Mikes arms, the kid looks back to make sure that Jason's looking but when he did he seen black mist coming from 2 body's that Jason cut. The kid and mike looked at Jason he had two blades coming out for his arms that went around his arms to his fingertips. "now mike ran" Jason said calmly mike ran but the other kid stood there still stunned, the black mist went around the bully and grabbed his arms he looked at it it wasn't mist anymore it was a long black figure laughing and holding his arms so he couldn't move, but then and bullet went through the mist “its the cops”, Jason inhaled all the black mist so fast by the time the police got there Jason was gone and it looked like the bully cut the kids not Jason. The bully said “It was Jason Michael” but Jason was at home when this happened. “MOM ARE YOU HOME” Jason yelled out loudly, theres a note on the table saying “Jason i went to the store be back in 1 hour or 2”. But then Jason heard someone upstairs it was a loud crashing noise, Jason went up the stairs to find that someone was robbing the house. Jason got scared because he remembers the time Zachary broke the guys wrist, then Jason felt something cold on his back he looked it was a gun “SOMEONE HOLDING A GUN TO MY BACK” Jason thought to himself. Before Jason could reacted he fell to the floor “why did you do that he wasn't going to hurt us” one man said, Jason stood back up this time he looked down at his nose to see that back mist was coming out and his arms hurt because of the blades coming out “ow that sucker hurts” Jason said before laughing. The man shot again and again but none of them hit i'm because when it hit the black mist the bullet would slow down. “Your a freak of nature you know that kid!”, The robbers tried to run but the black mist had their feet wrapped in a thick layer of black mist, “when pain is felt to other humans they should know that they are human, but me i’m a monster that can't feel hurt, and i need to make people know that they are human” Jason said before ran after the robbers full speed with his blades out. The black mist let go so he could hit them and it went behind Jason and became a solid not gas anymore. Jason ran full speed at them and swung and hit them with his blades, until they fell to the ground then the black mist went around them and ate them,all that was left was a pile of bones. "The police are here already what a sham i wanted more fun” The black mist said with a deep voice, the black mist was inhaled by Jason but the black mist took the bones with it like a dogs treat. The police walked in to see Jason was on the couch doing his homework “false alarm, move out and look to wear the guns shot came from”. They left and Jason ran out the door and into the woods and started to cough up some of the bones. He heard something in the bushes, he ran over there with his blades out but the black mist wasn't there anymore its just like it left. But then Jason peeked through the bushes to see there was a black wolf eating a dead rabbit, but then the wolf heard him and looked up jumped over the bushes and knocked Jason over, dog was 5 feet tall it stood over Jason growling not at him but at the bush a police man had a gun put up to Jason, one of the wolfs eyes started to glow a dark shade of blue, the police tried to shoot Jason but the wolf caught it before it hit him. Jason was so confused “why is this wolf helping me, why is it here” those words repeated in his head over and over again until the wolf started to bark and when he did black mist would come out but this mist was worst then Jason's when it hit the man little cuts would be on his skin little by little the man was getting killed until he fell over dead, Jason looked over to see the police were all around them Jason dident feel anything but he heard it a gunshot hit him right in the leg. The wolf bit Jason's shirt and lifted him up and throw its back and jumped over them and ran to the edge of the cliff and jumped down Jason had his eyes closed scared that he was going to hit the ground and die but the wolf jumped and hit the ground softly and kept running until the finally got to a hole where it looked like the wolf sleep and the wolf put him in there and ran after the police all that Jason could hear was screaming the dog came back and got him out of the hole and ran to the nearest hospital with him and dropped him off and ran back to the woods, “what the heck” Jason said before the doctor came in “Jason you're at a hospital you wounded your leg but its OK now but we couldn't find the bullet didn't pass though so we don't know if its in there or not. (3 days later) “OK Mr.Michael you're ready to go home so please be careful on your foot “ Jason got up and left the wolf came out of the bushes Jason feel down because it scared him again. “Hey whats your name” Jason looked at its neck there was a name its kill “wow what beautiful for a wolf” it was 12AM so Jason went home and went up stairs slowly so no one could here him “ JASON” his mom seen “ mom please stay away from me i'm a monster “ Jason said to his mom. His mom looked scared because she heard about the monster kill those policemen, she backed up because she see the black mist coming out of his hands. His mom pulled out a knife “I've heard stories of what you've done” She backed up but she bumped into something big and fur, it was the killer the wolf was growling at her because of the knife, “killer stop” Jason said calmly “Shes my mom, mom look i'm not here to kill you but i need new my are bloody” Jason said with a smile then he laugh when he was going up the stairs, right when she was going to throw the knife at Jason the dog started to growl at her. Jason went upstairs and put on a pare of black jeans and his favorite hoodie and felt without saying a sound. “Hey killer you know, people when they feel pain they know they're human maybe we need to show them that there human” Category:Crappypasta Category:FOTM Category:Random Capitalization Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:MARY SUE ALERT Category:That just raises more questions!